Cidere
Who am I? Where am I? WHY IS SOMEONE TRYING TO KILL ME!? Sharp brilliant gray eyes shone under a wake of snowy white hair they stared daggers at the woman sitting across from her. They were eyes completely filled with the emotion of hatred and anger, plotting to murder the woman across from her. Both of them were gagged for fear of words being spoken from them since clearly they were bound in such a way so they couldn’t pull fast tricks or speak out words of magic. It was clear the one with short white hair was cross with the other drow across from her that looked younger and panicky. There was a definite way about how drow with the short hair starred that said if she got free the first thing she was doing was murdering the younger drow from across her. The covered wagon they were in rattled back and forth as not once did she even break eye contact with the woman. They definitely weren’t alone as several others around them seemed to watch the silent confrontation. If Cidere had been a shifter, she might have been growling through the gag she had. All the same, those long ears did twitch as the wagon rolled to a stop and a putrid scent reached her nose. It took her a bit over the other smells but, she recognized it only a bit too late to brace for what was about to come. There was a loud boom suddenly as the wagon was blown partly open and shrapnel of it blew apart causing lots of damage. The unfortunate souls near the back of the wagon didn’t stand a chance and were for the most part either turned into ground chunks of meat or had shrapnel going through their bodies and would die a slow agonizing death. It was a shoddy rescue attempt for some idiot who had thug friends, and more than likely they had just killed their buddies trying to save them. This didn’t take long as they walked in further while she was still trying to recover what remained of her hearing and sight. Cidere didn’t know who they were, or why, but it didn’t matter either way. The second she felt one come up close enough to her, she lifted one of her legs in a sudden and swift kick, kicking the keys from the mans hand and sending them flying and sending the man’s head up at an awkward angle at the same time. Shit, she just killed her one and only redemption for getting free. Then she heard the jingle and looked up to find the woman she wanted to murder having had the keys land right in her lap. A guttural muffled scream came from her as she pulled hard at the failing bar that was keeping her hands still behind her back while a few others were getting to their own safety. Drows were such cruel creatures. As the woman freed the last of the shackles in front of her, she tossed the keys away leaving her glaring at the woman as she blew a kiss before cackling and sauntering out. The wagon was still on fire as she looked around desperately and looked back at her shackled hands. The bar was free on one end and she could probably slide the rest of the way free, but she’d be set ablaze and burn alive before she could push aside the bodies. She instead stood up at an angle and readied for the pain as she sat down on her own thumb and wrist until she heard a pop to dislocate it causing her to let out a muffled pain noise. Across from her she could see someone who had been knocked unconscious that was still in the wagon. As she reached up and pulled off the gag and popped her thumb back in place, “Oh boo, I don’t get to watch you burn alive… Oh well, I have a fuckin cunt to kill.” Walking out she watched her counterpart still dancing and giggling as she watched someone burn in the distance before she turned and saw Cidere free and ready to kill her. That was when she pulled out a green crystal glowing brightly making Cidere hesitate for a moment, “Don’t do it… I swear on all the gods you will fucking be running for the rest of your life if you break that thing!” There was a smile on her face then as the woman just looked to her knowing she would do it now. The woman tossed it as Cidere tried to run towards her, but it was thrown behind her causing a sudden violent vortex under her feet pulling the wagon inside of it as well. The flames seemed to extinguish on the wagon pulling any within range of the vortex into its powerful grasp. Cidere tried to fight against it as best as possible up till a VERY large plank nailed her across the head making everything go black. Next she woke, sand was between her fingers, waves licking at her feet and there was no memory of what she was, who she was, where she was, or why in the hell her head hurt so badly. Slowly she started to stand and felt woozy as she suddenly heard footprints running towards her from behind making her duck. What the hell?! She woke up and suddenly she was being attacked?! The woman was wild wielding a piece of wood trying to impale her on it as she got a few scratches from it but luckily nothing else. Suddenly Cidere jumped at the woman finding the sockets of her eyes and digging deep making the woman scream. She screamed and screamed before finally the screaming stopped and Cidere pulled back looking at the bloodied white hair of the woman she killed. Lifting her thumbs up she sucked the juices off of her thumb like it was jelly and even made an approving sound before looking around as if trying to get a bearing of where she was, and possibly find out WHO she was exactly. She had a sign around her neck point it out but still hadn’t noticed it as she wandered forward after seeing something starting to stir near some wreckage. Tilting her head to the side, much like a dog, she felt her ears twitch some before moving forward before seeing a leg and realizing it was actually attached to a body. Moving closer, she reached down picking up a stick and poked the moving body with it forgetting about her lost memories for a few moments. “Poke poke… Poke… You gonna live? ‘Cause if you are… I can change that…. If I wanted to.” Cidere blinked down at him looking like quite the innocent part as that sign with her name on it dangled from her neck and her offenses along with it. “Debauchery, Thievery, and Murder” was what it said under her name “Cidere the Sadistic”. 'Description' Typical Drow is typical. Cidere is pretty much your average Drow, dark skin, white hair, completely psychotic deep down... Well maybe not that deep down. She has grey eyes that shine rather brilliantly when she is pretty much up to no good no matter what she is doing. Typically she can be spotted in some light or medium style armors normally styled in a dark theme or very bright theme. Basically she wears whatever she considers either comfortable or pretty so her outfits can vary depending on what she is doing and where she is going. When she isn't fully clothed, there will be noticeable scars and nicks here and there along her body where it looks like she survived fights, falls, and so on. Most of the scars are rather thin and quite faded as she heals a bit rapidly and normally heals rather nicely as well. Oh and not to mention she is always sporting a nice sparkly bracelet on her wrist. 'Armor' TBA 'Arms' TBA 'History' She got hit on the head while being sucked into a vortex that led to who knows where and she woke up in the exiled lands, losing all her memories of what had occurred before hand or how she had gotten there. Cidere was in fact en route to the Exiled Lands anyway, just got there a bit faster. 'Skills' Can be extremely annoying Can appear very innocent and Naive Creative threats to kill people with random tools if you piss her off. 'Major Flaw/Flaws:' Amnesia Random spurts of violence 'Minor Flaw/Flaws:' Very Curious 'Personality' If a sex/drug/ADHD addled Murderous Squirrel could talk... This would be it... MOSTLY harmless... Also I could be lying... guess you'll have to find out. 'Beliefs' There are gods! Oh... MY... GODS! Please you must introduce me! 'Quirks' Talks rapidly, has a tendancy to go off on rants, is severely ADHD unless occupied with something. 'Relationships' What are these... Friends you speak of? Category:Characters